Fegurð
by Green Absynthe
Summary: Tout était parti d'une simple constatation: Loki agissait étrangement ces derniers temps. Et si finalement Fandral apprenait à le connaître ? Peut-être se rendrait-il compte qu'ils ne sont pas si différents, finalement...


**Fegurð – Beauté**

 **Note:** un petit dépoussiérage de printemps s'imposait. Alors voici ce one-shot qui se situe avant le premier film. On va dire qu'il compense l'absence de mise à jour de Diamonds and Rust que j'ai beaucoup de mal à reprendre... En espérant que vous apprécierez cette histoire!

* * *

L'art de la métamorphose n'échappait plus à Loki. Il était capable de changer son apparence sans aucune limite, il pouvait prendre la forme de n'importe qui s'il le souhaitait. Il avait des années de pratique et d'entraînements derrière lui, des années à s'imposer une rigueur exemplaire au détriment d'une vie sociale qu'il n'appréciait guère de toute façon. Mais à force de modifier son corps, il avait remarqué qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans sa _véritable_ apparence. Quand il palpait son crâne, passait ses doigts dans sa chevelure jais jusqu'à sa nuque, dans une ultime confirmation que son sort était brisé, il gardait cette gêne étrange, comme s'il n'était pas réellement lui.

Cette sensation avait fini par le poursuivre au quotidien, dans chaque reflet de miroir, dans chaque regard lancé à son frère si différent de lui. Il était comme étranger et prisonnier de sa peau, comme quelqu'un coincé dans un physique qui ne reflétait pas ce qu'il était vraiment à l'intérieur.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, Loki ?

La voix de Fandral était caressante comme du velours mais pourtant bien virile. Loki lança un regard étonné vers le guerrier qui affichait un air concerné. Ce fut seulement à cet instant que le sorcier se rendit compte qu'il ne restait qu'eux deux, les autres ayant déjà déserté la salle d'arme. Il tâcha d'avoir l'air nonchalant alors qu'il rangeait ses trois dagues d'entraînement dans leur large coffret. Au même moment, il entendit l'épée de Fandral glisser dans son fourreau, couvrant ses pas qui se rapprochaient.

\- Loki ? insista Fandral.

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? répondit-il d'un ton sec.

\- Tu as l'air absent.

Loki arqua les sourcils, espérant que son air peu avenant dissuaderait le guerrier de poser des questions.

\- J'imagine que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, finit par lâcher Fandral en devant ses avant-bras dans un geste de reddition.

Le sorcier ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en songeant que ce n'était jamais bien difficile de pousser les gens à renoncer à savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il était trop complexe pour être compris et sans doute que tous avaient cette sorte d'instinct de capitulation quand il les ignorait royalement. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il souleva le lourd coffret mais laissa malgré lui échapper un grognement outré quand la partie inférieure s'écrasa sur le sol avec les dagues dans un bruit de bois brisé et de métal tintant. Loki avait bêtement oublié de fermer le coffre. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Oubliant Fandral, il observa successivement ses mains tremblantes et ses dagues, cherchant à comprendre comment il avait pu se laisser distraire à ce point. Il réagit seulement en voyant le guerrier ramasser les armes et les poser sur le banc de pierre.

\- Tu agis étrangement, fit remarquer Fandral, à genoux devant Loki alors qu'il essayait de remboiter les pièces du coffret.

\- Tu veux dire, plus que d'habitude ?

Loki essayait de paraître détendu mais était plutôt mal à l'aise d'avoir un témoin dans un moment de distraction. Fandral se contenta de sourire et leva la tête vers le prince.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois bizarre, tu es juste unique.

\- Depuis quand est-ce ça fait une différence pour toi ?

Le sorcier était légèrement accusateur, se rappelant de toutes les fois où Fandral et les autres s'étaient moqués de sa magie en l'associant aux pratiques féminines.

\- J'imagine que j'ai mûri.

Loki laissa échapper un reniflement hautain, tendant une main légère vers les morceaux de bois noble brisé. Avec ce simple geste, il répara son coffret sous le regard médusé de Fandral qui se redressa vivement.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que je perdais mon temps, rit Fandral en fixant le coffret de ses yeux noisettes.

\- Tu voulais essayer…

Le ton de Loki était taquin et masquait son inconfort face à cette situation inédite. Fandral, tout comme les autres amis de Thor, le côtoyait depuis l'enfance pourtant c'était très rare qu'il reste seul avec lui. Son frère était l'unique chose qui le liait aux autres et il n'avait jamais considéré Fandral comme un ami à lui.

\- Pas faux, concéda le guerrier.

Loki le regarda vaguement retourner à ses affaires pour se débarrasser sans pudeur de ses vêtements d'entraînement couverts de poussière sableuse pour ne garder qu'un sous-vêtement. Fandral les secoua sommairement avant de remplir une vasque avec de l'eau fraiche. Le prince ne put détacher son regard du dos barré de quelques cicatrices grossières, enviant l'aisance et la confiance qui se dégageaient du guerrier. Ils faisaient approximativement la même taille mais leur corpulence était bien différente. Alors que la musculature de Loki était fine et puissante, celle de Fandral était plus épaisse bien que moins développée que celle de Thor.  
Loki détourna son visage juste à temps pour ne pas croiser les yeux de Fandral. Il bénit un instant son instinct qui l'avait poussé à tourner la tête au bon moment, lui évitant un embarras intense… Pour se donner bonne contenance, il fit mine d'ignorer le regard de Fandral et se débarrassa de sa tunique blanchie par le sable. Comme le guerrier auparavant, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et sur les avant-bras qui avaient été exposés à la poussière.

\- Tu es tout de même étonnant, fit remarquer Fandral qui s'était rapproché.

Loki tourna la tête vers lui, se moquant de l'eau dégoulinant sur sa peau, lui donnant l'air d'un noyé.

\- Tu en doutais ? railla le prince. Mais par curiosité, qu'est-ce qui est si étonnant ?

\- Nos forces sont équivalentes mais je passe du temps à entretenir mes muscles. J'ai l'impression que c'est inné chez toi. Tu es vraiment agaçant, sourit le guerrier.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait remarquer à quel point je suis contrariant…

Le rire de Fandral fut franc et sincère. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Loki l'entendait mais auparavant, il ne lui avait jamais été destiné. Fandral faisait partie des gens qui, par leur amabilité et leur charisme, avaient du pouvoir sur les autres. Alors même Loki se sentit légèrement radouci par cet éclat.

\- Je pense que tu es beau, Loki.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama le prince.

\- Je te trouve beau, répéta Fandral en haussant les épaules.

Loki chercha la moquerie dans les paroles du guerrier et attendait la chute de la blague qui n'arrivait pas.

\- Pourquoi as-tu l'air si surpris ? s'étonna le blond.

\- Aucune idée. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si on me comparait sans arrêt à la beauté légendaire de mon frère, railla Loki.

\- Je ne plaisante pas.

\- Pourtant je te trouve amusant.

Loki passa une tunique propre en tâchant d'ignorer Fandral qui se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés de mécontentement.

\- Ah je vois, cingla le guerrier comme s'il venait de tout comprendre. C'est parce que j'ai une réputation de beau parleur alors tu te dis que je ne pense pas ce que je dis.

\- Je ne suis pas de ceux qui te collent une étiquette, répliqua Loki. J'ai de nombreux défauts mais pas celui de juger les autres. Ce n'est pas par gentillesse c'est juste que je me fiche de ce qu'ils font. A l'exception de Thor peut-être, je ne rate pas une occasion…

\- Je suis désolé Loki, dit Fandral en s'asseyant sur le banc de pierre en face de Loki.

\- Pourquoi donc ? fit le plus jeune.

\- Nous nous connaissons depuis des années mais je n'avais jamais pris le temps de discuter avec toi.

\- Je ne suis que le frère de ton ami. Peut-être qu'enfant, être mis à l'écart me contrariait mais maintenant ça m'est égal.

\- Mais en tant qu'adulte, je suis désolé d'avoir autrefois participé aux moqueries, d'avoir ri aux cruelles farces. Je ne parle pas des plaisanteries que je peux faire de temps en temps, elles n'ont pas vocations à être méchantes. J'espère que tu le sais…

\- Il y a longtemps que les plaisanteries à mon sujet ne m'atteignent plus, répliqua le prince.

\- J'imagine…

Loki s'attendit à ce que Fandral parte après cela mais il resta assis à l'observer.

\- Autre chose ? s'impatienta Loki.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu avais l'air absent et tu tremblais, fit remarquer le guerrier. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé si tu allais bien…

\- Et ?

\- Je sais que tu as menti. Tu as l'air fatigué.

\- L'entraînement était pénible aujourd'hui…

Fandral n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Loki le voyait bien dans son regard scrutateur et ses lèvres pincées. Pourtant, il n'insista pas et finit par se lever pour aller se rhabiller. Il n'avait pas apporté de vêtements propres alors il remit ceux qu'il avait secoué. Juste avant de quitter la salle d'armes, il se tourna vers Loki :

\- Tâche d'être en forme pour l'anniversaire de Thor demain.

\- Je ne manquerais les festivités pour rien au monde, railla Loki dans un sourire en coin.

OoO

 _Je te trouve beau…_

Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Dire cela à Loki ! Fandral pesta contre lui-même toute la nuit et s'estima heureux que la réaction de Loki n'ait pas été virulente. En fait, le prince avait eu l'air tellement surpris que Fandral s'était demandé si on lui avait déjà fait ce genre de compliment. Dans tous les cas, Loki ne semblait pas être quelqu'un de très fier de son physique. C'était peut-être le seul domaine où il ne faisait pas preuve de prétention. Alors que le jeune prince avait toujours mis en avant sa supériorité intellectuelle, ou sa grande maîtrise de la magie, Fandral ne l'avait jamais vu se pavaner, bomber le torse ou séduire ouvertement. Cela ne signifiait pas que Loki ne fréquentait personne, seulement qu'il ne le faisait pas à la vue de tous.

Fandral était l'opposé : il aimait avoir son public quand il draguait une femme mais contrairement à ce que ses amis pensaient, il ne couchait pas systématiquement avec elle. En séduction, Fandral était joueur. Il aimait le défi de conquête qui perdait toute sa saveur quand il sentait sa _victime_ capituler. Il s'était lassé de coucher avec toutes les femmes qu'il rencontrait et à vrai dire, cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas partagé son lit avec l'une d'entre elles.  
En fait, dernièrement, son intérêt portait surtout sur les hommes. C'était un pur hasard qu'il ait découvert cette sexualité. Il n'y avait jamais songé avant d'être séduit par une jolie femme qui n'en était pas totalement une, une fois dévêtue... Là où d'autres auraient crié au scandale face à un jeune travesti, Fandral avait été curieux et avait apprécié l'échange. Puis il avait recherché d'autres partenaires, en discrétion. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il n'avait remarqué que récemment les attraits de Loki. Parce que désormais, il prenait le temps de regarder autour de lui, d'apprécier la beauté masculine sans forcément avoir une arrière-pensée charnelle.

Ce qu'il trouvait beau en Loki, c'était la force qu'il cachait derrière des muscles fins. Ils étaient parfaitement dessinés et donnaient au corps un effet paradoxal de douceur et de puissance. Fandral ne s'était jamais vraiment attardé sur le visage du prince qui n'avait rien de particulier à part ses yeux verts qui pouvaient devenir perçants sous l'effet de la malice. C'était certain que Loki ne possédait pas la beauté de Thor mais la perfection de sa peau laiteuse était bien plus plaisante que le teint hâlé de son aîné. Tout cela n'était pour Fandral qu'une simple constatation. Évidemment, il n'avait jamais songé à Loki comme partenaire potentiel ! Pourtant, il avait eu envie de lui dire qu'il le trouvait beau même s'il le regrettait un peu maintenant…

ooo

Fandral avait été tellement absorbé par ses réflexions que le matin était arrivé sans qu'il n'ait fermé l'œil. Et il n'avait pas le loisir de traîner au lit puisqu'il devait rejoindre Loki. En effet, quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait demandé au jeune prince de l'accompagner pour choisir un cheval pour Thor. C'était le cadeau qu'il souhaitait lui offrir pour son anniversaire et il avait toujours entendu dire que Loki était doué avec les chevaux.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser choisir un cheval, ricana Loki quand Fandral le remercia pour sa présence. Surtout en voyant le tien…

\- Quel problème a mon cheval ? demanda-t-il, légèrement sur la défensive.

\- Aucun, sa personnalité semble bien s'associer à la tienne mais je n'imagine pas Thor avec un cheval aussi paresseux et têtu… Il lui faut un cheval obéissant et réactif car il manque de patience avec les animaux.

\- Et ton cheval ? Quel est son caractère ? s'intéressa Fandral en désignant le cheval noir que montait Loki.

\- Noituus est un bon cheval, sourit Loki. Il est malicieux et impertinent mais dès que je suis en selle, il se montre docile.

Fandral remarqua l'intérêt particulier qu'il portait à sa monture. Noituus n'était plus le cheval que Loki montait quand ils partaient à l'aventure, il était trop âgé pour cela. Mais Fandral avait souvent vu l'impétueux cheval dans sa jeunesse et se souvenait qu'il ne se laissait monter par personne d'autre que le jeune prince. Aujourd'hui, Fandral savait que Loki ne manquait pas une occasion de se promener avec ce cheval lors de balades calmes ne nécessitant pas d'endurance.

Une fois arrivés, Loki alla directement parler au propriétaire de l'élevage qui semblait bien connaître le prince. Puis il se dirigea vers l'enclos où l'éleveur avait présélectionné plusieurs chevaux. Fandral le suivit de près et imita le prince qui venait d'enjamber la clôture. Trois chevaux s'éloignèrent immédiatement quand les deux hommes furent à l'intérieur. Quant aux deux autres, ils se laissèrent approcher facilement et déjà, Loki leur flattait l'encolure.

\- Ces deux-là ont l'air avenants, constata Fandral en caressant les naseaux du cheval qui semblait apprécier le contact.

\- Un peu trop, répondit Loki. Thor n'est pas du genre à câliner son cheval. Il lui en faut un assez indépendant qui ne réclame pas une attention constante. Celui-ci me plait assez.

Fandral regarda le cheval à la robe beige que désignait Loki. Le cheval avait pris ses distances mais ne les ignoraient pas. Les oreilles dressées en avant, il était alerte et sur ses gardes. Loki s'avança doucement, faisant des pas lents pour ne pas brusquer l'animal et parvint finalement à attraper le licol en cuir. De là où il était, Fandral observa Loki. Le prince caressait l'animal pour l'apaiser. Le cheval se laissa faire et ne s'enfuit pas quand Loki le relâcha, preuve de sa docilité envers les humains. Le prince palpa son dos avant de prendre appui dessus pour se hisser sur l'animal. A la grande surprise de Fandral, il était parfaitement à l'aise dans la montée à cru. Cependant, il ne poussait pas trop l'animal, il cherchait juste à tester son obéissance. Il revint donc tranquillement vers Fandral et descendit, en gardant le cheval près de lui en le tenant par le licol.

\- Thor appréciera celui-là, informa Loki. Il est énergique et réactif mais accepte facilement les ordres. S'il se laisse faire comme ça avec moi, qu'il ne connait pas et à cru alors c'est certain qu'il sera une bonne monture à long terme.

\- Et si tu avais dû choisir un cheval pour toi, lequel aurais-tu pris ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pris le temps nécessaire pour observer. Mais j'imagine que je pourrais m'entendre avec celui-là…

\- Celui qui mord ou le mordu ? rit Fandral, les yeux rivés sur les deux chevaux vers lesquels le doigt de Loki était pointé.

\- A ton avis ? répliqua le prince dans un sourire en coin.

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je qu'à moitié étonné ?

Les deux hommes réglèrent rapidement les formalités de l'acquisition. Le cheval serait préparé et amené aux écuries royales dans l'après-midi. Le trajet du retour fut silencieux. Loki chevauchait devant lui et ne se retourna pas une fois. Ce fut seulement au moment où ils arrivèrent au palais que Loki fit mine de s'intéresser à lui.

\- Ton père était un Berserkr (1), fit remarquer Loki une fois descendu de son cheval.

Fandral se figea une fraction de seconde puis mit à son tour le pied à terre. Il songea un instant à ignorer les paroles de Loki car il n'aimait pas beaucoup parler de cela. Néanmoins, il confirma un signe de tête.

\- Tu n'as jamais songé à en devenir un ?

Fandral fixa le jeune prince d'un œil presque mauvais. Pourtant, la question de Loki semblait dénuée de sarcasme. Il y avait juste une immense curiosité qui se lisait dans ses yeux verts.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je voulu ?

Cette réponse ne fut pas satisfaisante pour Loki, Fandral le vit dans ce froncement de sourcils contrarié qui déforma son regard.

\- Le fils suit généralement le chemin de son père.

\- Tu es bien placé pour savoir que ce n'est pas toujours le cas…

\- C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas comme si tu avais choisi une carrière radicalement opposée à celle de ton père… Tu aurais pu devenir un Berserkr mais tu as préféré n'être qu'un guerrier indépendant… C'est ce qui me rend curieux, quand j'y pense, admit Loki en tirant sur les rênes pour faire avancer son cheval à côté de lui.

\- Pourquoi as-tu choisi d'être sorcier plutôt que guerrier ? demanda Fandral en marchant près du prince.

\- Parce qu'enfant je préférais la magie aux épées. C'est aussi simple que ça… On a essayé de me convaincre qu'il serait mieux de me spécialiser dans les armes et ensuite apprendre la magie pour me renforcer, comme l'a fait mon père. Mais j'ai choisi l'inverse : être un grand magicien capable d'utiliser une épée, expliqua le prince avec satisfaction.

\- Nous ne sommes pas si différents en fait : nous avons tous les deux fait un choix à l'encontre de ce que les autres nous destinaient… Je suis assez fier de ça car il faut une grande force pour avancer à contre-courant… Et tu peux l'être toi aussi, sourit Fandral.

\- Tu as changé, Fandral, laissa échapper le plus jeune. Enfin, peut-être as-tu toujours été ainsi mais que nous n'avions juste jamais parlé ensemble…

\- Si tu as encore du temps aujourd'hui, tu devrais venir chez moi. Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te montrer, se surprit à proposer le guerrier.

Mais la plus grande surprise fut de voir Loki accepter sans aucune réticence…

OoO

\- Ne laisse surtout pas ta peau entrer en contact avec le bâton, lui avait dit Fandral quand il lui avait remis entre les mains le Bâton du Berserkr qui appartenait jadis à son père.

Loki fut fasciné par l'objet gravé de runes et de motifs. Il avait mis ses gants de cuir, lui permettant de frôler et d'examiner les gravures sans danger.

\- Tu as fait le bon choix, souffla Loki après avoir reposé l'objet sur la table, le plus loin possible, comme écœuré.

\- Je pensais que tu l'apprécierais, fit Fandral qui semblait légèrement déçu de la réaction du prince.

\- C'est un bel artefact, c'est indéniable. La finesse des gravures, la précision des runes… Esthétiquement, il est parfait mais je ne savais pas ce qu'impliquait pour les Berserkir de tenir cet objet dans les mains. Et la traduction des runes anciennes est sans équivoque : le Bâton possède celui qui le manie et non l'inverse, expliqua Loki.

\- Toucher le Bâton permet aux Berserkir d'accéder à la Fureur Sacrée, source de leur puissance. Un Berserkr sans cet objet n'est qu'un simple soldat…

\- Non, contredit Loki. Enfin pas totalement. Je n'avais jamais approché de si près le bâton d'un Berserkr mais là, je peux sentir sa puissance. C'est le genre de magie qui cherche un hôte, autrement dit, au long terme, elle finit par s'incruster chez le guerrier. J'imagine que ton père n'était pas un modèle de douceur, même quand il n'était pas en combat…

Fandral laissa échapper un ricanement inhabituel, ce qui rendit Loki alerte et attentif.

\- C'est donc pour ça que les Berserkir vieillissent mal, comprit le guerrier. Certaines deviennent fous même quand ils désertent les combats. La rage qui n'apparait normalement qu'avec le Bâton finit par être quotidienne et incontrôlable…

Loki acquiesça et observa Fandral remettre le long bâton dans sa boite et poser cette dernière par terre. Le guerrier revint s'assoir en face de Loki et prit une gorgée d'hydromel avant de déclarer :

\- Je me suis toujours juré que je ne serai pas comme mon père. Et refuser de devenir un Berserkr a été ma première décision en ce sens. Tous les asgardiens ont l'image des Berserkir courageux, puissants et valeureux sans se douter qu'ils puissent devenir des tyrans une fois la porte de leurs maisons refermées.

\- J'imagine que c'est un schéma de violence qui se _transmet_ de générations en générations...

\- Connais-tu l'expression _marier sa fille à un Berserkr_? demanda Fandral.

\- Non, admit Loki.

\- C'est ce que dit un père quand il ne trouve pas d'époux à sa fille. Il est tellement désespéré qu'il serait même prêt à _marier sa fille à un Berserkr._

\- Je pensais que c'était un honneur…

\- Oui, s'en est un mais quand il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives. Les familles de guerriers savent qu'ils font des maris et des pères violents, ce qui explique que la plupart des mariages a lieu entre les descendants de Berserkir, expliqua le guerrier.

\- Je ne savais pas.

\- Ils ne s'en vantent pas… Ceci dit, je dois tout de même nuancer : il existe des Berserkir non violents hors champs de batailles.

\- J'imagine que ce sont ceux qui possèdent une résistance innée à la magie qui leur permet de ne pas la laisser s'accrocher à eux au long terme…

\- Comment sais-tu que mon père était un Berserkr ? demanda Fandral. Je n'en parle jamais.

\- Tu l'as fait une fois, quand nous étions enfants. Tu as dit que ton père était parti au combat, or, les seules troupes envoyées ce jour-là étaient les Berserkir. J'ai donc fait la déduction par moi-même, répondit Loki.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que tu analyses les paroles des autres depuis que tu es capable de les comprendre, sourit le guerrier.

\- Sois sans crainte, je garderai ton petit secret…

\- Et que veux-tu en échange ? taquina Fandral.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je quelque chose en échange ? répliqua le prince dans un léger rire.

\- Parce que je te connais : avec toi, tout à un prix, même le silence. Surtout le silence en fait…

Le rire de Loki devint franc. Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher face à la répartie du guerrier. Lui qui était d'ordinaire si susceptible n'était pas du tout vexé par les insinuations qui n'étaient pas des reproches. Comme si l'ami de son frère acceptait ses petits travers sans les juger.

\- Un autre verre d'hydromel, ce serait un bon début, ricana le sorcier en secouant son gobelet vide.

\- Autre chose, votre altesse ? demanda Fandral après avoir servi Loki.

Le ton était suave, presque séducteur. Loki se surprit à scruter les traits du guerrier qui étaient fins et harmonieux. Ses yeux noisette faisaient un joli contraste avec ses cheveux blonds et sa peau légèrement hâlée par les exercices à répétition sous le soleil de plomb de la saison.

\- Je trouve aussi que tu es beau, laissa échapper Loki.

Le regard de Fandral fut étonné mais s'adoucit immédiatement, preuve qu'il appréciait le compliment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me rend beau selon toi ? demanda le guerrier.

Loki sentit que cette question était importante pour Fandral. Sans doute avait-il l'habitude d'entendre les compliments et qu'une simple appréciation de sa beauté ne suffisait plus…

\- Ta vanité. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point tu es satisfait de ton physique…

\- C'est un défaut pour la plupart des gens, fit remarquer Fandral.

\- Au moins tu ne fais pas preuve d'une fausse modestie…

\- Je ne suis pas un menteur, confirma le guerrier. Mais je ne comprends pas en quoi cela me rend beau à tes yeux…

Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Fandral était bien trop à l'aise avec ce qu'il était pour imaginer à quel point cela pouvait être attirant de le voir évoluer avec tant de confiance dans son univers.  
Loki savait qu'il n'était pas laid, pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à apprécier son reflet. Évidemment, il savait faire semblant mais au fond de lui il connaissait la vérité. Instinctivement, il porta une main nerveuse à ses cheveux puis la laissa sur sa nuque.

\- Loki ?

Fandral s'était rapproché sans que Loki n'y fasse attention. Il se tenait à distance devant lui mais son regard était concerné, voire inquiet.

\- Tu trembles, fit-il remarquer en désignant la main crispée sur le tissu de son pantalon.

\- Je ferai mieux de partir. J'ai encore des choses à faire avant la fête de ce soir, en se levant précipitamment.

\- Loki ! s'exclama Fandral en saisissant le bras de Loki quand il passa devant lui.

\- Comment oses-tu ! rugit le jeune prince en se dégageant de la prise trop ferme.

Fandral ne fut pas impressionné par son éclat de colère et cela contraria Loki. Les sourcils froncés, le prince le scruta avec intensité, attendant des excuses qui n'arrivaient pas.

\- Loki, répéta le guerrier.

Le ton était doux, comme s'il parlait à un cheval peureux. Loki se crispa et accueillit la main posée sur son épaule par un regard glacial et un coup de coude dans l'avant-bras qui empiétait sur son espace.

\- Je commençais à t'estimer, ne gâche pas tout, ironisa-t-il en reculant d'un pas.

Il se maudit pour cela : reculer signifiait admettre son inconfort. Il aurait plutôt dû pousser Fandral qui lui bloquait le passage. Le son qu'il laissa échapper fut proche du feulement, son souffle passant bruyamment la barrière de sa langue et de ses dents pour exprimer sa vive frustration. Pourquoi Fandral continuait-il à le regarder avec… gentillesse ?

\- Laisse-moi passer…

\- Tu n'aimes pas être touché, fit remarquer Fandral.

\- Pas par toi, répliqua Loki.

\- Pourtant, tu sembles plus _effrayé_ que dégoûté…

\- Pourquoi serais-je effrayé ?

Le ton étonné de Loki n'était pas feint et la colère disparut aussitôt. Il ne se sentait pas effrayé par les gestes de Fandral, mal à l'aise, peut-être, mais ce n'était pas de la crainte.

\- Parce que je te plais ?

\- Tu plaisantes là ?

\- Sais-tu qu'il y a un miroir dans la salle d'armes et que je t'ai vu me regarder hier pendant que je me débarbouillais ?

Loki ouvrit la bouche mais resta silencieux. Il était partagé entre la gêne d'avoir été découvert et l'amusement d'une telle situation. Finalement, il laissa un sourire en coin étirer ses lèvres alors qu'il secouait la tête en signe de négation.

\- Si tu me plaisais, je ne serais pas effrayé mais désespéré, railla-t-il.

\- Sois sans crainte, je garderai ton petit secret, fit Fandral en parfaite imitation de Loki.

Le prince ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Il ne savait plus s'il était irrité ou s'il souhaitait entrer dans le jeu du guerrier, juste pour pousser la plaisanterie.

\- Tu ne veux pas entendre ce que je veux en échange ? insista le blond avec un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

\- Tu vas bien finir par me le dire…

\- Ne sois pas fâché contre moi. C'est ça que je demande.

Loki fut presque déçu, il s'attendait à quelque chose de drôle à laquelle il aurait pu renchérir. Cette demande fut l'effet d'une douche froide, rappelant à Loki que Fandral avait ouvertement insinué qu'il avait une inclinaison pour les hommes…

\- C'est beaucoup trop demandé, lâcha-t-il. Tu sais à quel point je déteste ce genre de sous-entendus douteux. Mais là, je suis plus déçu qu'en colère.

\- Sous-entendus dou… Non ! s'exclama Fandral quand il réalisa. Ne va pas t'imaginer que je cherchais à me moquer ! C'était une plaisanterie ! Je suis certain que tu avais une bonne raison de m'observer hier.

Loki ne parvint pas à savoir si c'était de l'ironie ou si Fandral était sincère. Mais le guerrier paraissait clairement embarrassé par la tournure de la discussion.

\- Maintenant que tu t'es bien amusé, tu me laisses partir avant que je perde patience ?

\- Tu es fâché.

\- Oui, je le suis…

\- Loki… Il m'arrive de coucher avec des hommes. Je n'insinue pas que tu le fais aussi mais je veux juste que tu saches que s'il m'arrive de me moquer de telles pratiques, c'est seulement par humour et non par mépris. Je crois que c'est important que tu le saches…

\- C'est bon, tu as fini ? cassa le prince.

\- Oui… répondit Fandral en s'écartant du passage.

Loki le scruta un instant avant de quitter la pièce. Si Fandral se moquait de lui, c'est qu'il était bien plus doué pour le mensonge et la manipulation qu'il en avait l'air…

OoO

Fandral passa le reste de la journée à se dire qu'il avait fait une énorme bêtise. Il savait que Loki n'irait pas raconter ce qu'il lui avait dit, il était certain qu'il ne serait pas cru tellement sa réputation avec les femmes était ancrée dans l'opinion publique. Mais sur le plan personnel, il était dérangé à l'idée que Loki se soit senti moqué alors que ce n'était absolument pas le but même si son humour était parfois discutable.

Il tâcha de ne plus penser à tout cela quand la fête commença. Thor fut ravi par le cheval et Fandral fit remarquer que Loki avait fait le choix pour lui. Le jeune prince avait acquiescé à contre cœur avant d'offrir son propre cadeau. Fandral ne vit pas de quoi il s'agissait mais Thor sembla satisfait quand il ouvrit la boite.

Les festivités se poursuivirent et Fandral se força à agir comme d'habitude. Il était donc en train de parler joyeusement à deux charmantes demoiselles qui gloussaient à chacune de ses plaisanteries. Il se sentait lassé de jouer la comédie, d'imaginer les autres persuadés qu'il finirait avec l'une d'entre elles, ou les deux, dans son lit cette nuit…

\- Tu me dois un verre.

Fandral fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête pour croiser l'air impassible de Loki qui se tenait derrière lui. Le guerrier se demanda un instant s'il s'adressait à lui ou à l'une des filles assises à côté. Mais Loki répéta ses paroles en le fixant.

\- Je lui dois un verre, dit-il en guise d'excuse aux deux filles quand il se leva.

Il suivit Loki parmi la foule d'invités pour arriver dans un coin tranquille où le prince s'attabla.

\- Je te dois vraiment un verre ?

Loki esquissa un sourire indéchiffrable et montra du doigt le serviteur qui proposait les boissons un peu plus loin. Fandral soupira pour la forme et alla chercher deux gobelets d'hydromel qu'il rapporta à la table.

\- Tu es un bon menteur, fit remarquer Loki quand Fandral fut assis à ses côtés. Si ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure est vrai, alors tu es très doué.

Fandral acquiesça lentement, ne sachant pas comment prendre les paroles de Loki.

\- Ce n'est pas si difficile de feindre quand on a déjà une certaine réputation allant en ce sens…

\- Pourquoi faire ? demanda le prince en portant son gobelet aux lèvres. As-tu aussi honte que ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas une question de honte même si le monde où nous vivons n'est pas très tolérant… Je dirais plutôt de la pudeur, murmura Fandral.

Loki but une gorgée d'hydromel en embrassant la salle de banquet du regard puis acquiesça.

\- Ils n'aiment pas ce qui est différent. Mais quelque chose m'échappe : s'il est question que de pudeur, pourquoi t'afficher autant avec des femmes ?

\- C'est une image que je contrôle. On me voit avec des filles de banquet mais personne ne sait qui je fréquente réellement…

\- Oh, tu fais donc diversion pour éloigner les ragots de tes véritables partenaires, comprit le prince.

\- Tout à fait. Parce qu'il n'y a que les femmes de bonnes familles n'acceptent pas d'être considérées comme d'énième conquêtes par l'opinion, expliqua Fandral.

\- Mais elles acceptent de l'être en privé… C'est tellement risible !

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Ils partagèrent un rire amusés en fixant les invités. Tous des pantins agissant au bon vouloir de la bienséance et de la réputation. Tout était faux car tous avaient un visage public et un visage privé. Fandral et Loki n'échappaient pas à cette règle de société…

\- Tu n'es plus en colère ? finit par demander Fandral.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais été, répliqua Loki en haussant les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure…

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna le prince.

Fandral leva les yeux au ciel face à la mauvaise foi pleinement assumée de Loki. C'était probablement sa façon de régler un conflit sans excuses et sans discussion : nier simplement son existence. C'était assez radical et douteux mais le guerrier décida de ne pas en tenir rigueur ce soir, surtout pour des futilités. Il connaissait l'humeur versatile de Loki, elle était agaçante mais faisait partie de la personnalité du prince…

\- Tu me dois un verre, déclara une nouvelle fois Loki au bout d'un moment.

\- Tu l'as déjà, sourit Fandral en désignant le gobelet à moitié rempli devant Loki.

\- Ça ? ricana Loki avec condescendance. Je veux quelque chose de plus fort.

\- Nous ne trouverons pas plus fort ici…

Loki soupira dramatiquement mais son regard était malicieux.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici alors, dit le prince en se levant. Je t'offre un verre ?

Fandral regarda autour de lui. Soit il suivait Loki et s'offrait de l'imprévu, soit il subissait la routine des festivités. Alors il n'hésita pas longtemps !

Il y avait tellement de monde que personne ne remarqua qu'ils partaient. Fandral connaissait le chemin vers les appartements royaux mais n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans celui de Loki.  
Il avait imaginé le plus jeune des deux princes très organisé et méthodique, or, c'était tout l'inverse. Et Loki ne sembla pas gêné de recevoir quelqu'un dans un tel désordre. Et quand il invita Fandral à s'assoir sur le canapé, le guerrier dut déplacer une pile de vieux livres.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Fandral quand Loki lui tendit un petit verre contenant un liquide verdâtre.

\- Brennivín (2), répondit le prince en buvant une petite gorgée.

\- Effectivement, tu souhaitais vraiment quelque chose de plus fort…

La boisson lui brûla la gorge mais ce ne fut pas désagréable. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son dos reposer sur le dossier du canapé sans se préoccuper de Loki qui retirait des piles de livres pour le rejoindre.

\- Tu as dit tout à l'heure qu'on voyait que j'étais satisfait de mon physique, dit-il. C'est vrai mais je suis parfois fatigué que personne ne cherche à savoir qui je suis à l'intérieur.

\- Moi je le vois, fit Loki. Tu es en réalité quelqu'un de très seul et je pense que l'intérieur n'est peut-être pas aussi séduisant que l'extérieur. C'est pour ça que ton physique te parait si important…

Fandral ouvrit les yeux et détailla le prince qui souriait. C'était un rare sourire dénué de moquerie ou de fourberie. C'était le sourire de quelqu'un qui comprenait et qui acceptait.

\- Si tu n'étais pas le petit frère de Thor…

\- C'est bien ça le problème, coupa Loki l'air agacé. Pour tout le monde, je ne suis que le frère de Thor…

\- Désolé, fit Fandral.

Loki secoua la tête, il ne paraissait pas en colère car il avait sans doute l'habitude.

\- Que ferais-tu si je n'étais pas le petit frère de Thor ? demanda le prince, curieux.

\- Ne m'étripe pas d'accord ? rit le guerrier en se redressant sur le canapé. Si tu n'étais pas le petit frère de Thor, je tenterais de te séduire.

\- Vraiment ?

Fandral ne parvint pas à déterminer quel sentiment animait Loki. Il était complètement impassible et conservait sa posture bien droite. Fandral songea à partir tant que le prince n'était pas furieux mais pourtant, il resta parce qu'il voulait le fin mot de l'histoire, il voulait savoir comment Loki prendrait cet aveux. Et le guerrier n'était pas du genre à fuir devant le danger que représentait le caractère de Loki.

\- Vraiment. Tu es attirant.

Loki fronça les sourcils comme si l'information ne parvenait pas à atteindre son cerveau. C'était assez étonnant pour Fandral de voir le prince, réputé pour son intelligence et son sarcasme, aussi avare de mots. C'était comme s'il ne comprenait clairement pas ce que Fandral venait de lui dire.

\- C'est faux, finit par siffler Loki.

\- Quel serait mon intérêt de te dire ça si je ne le pensais pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, te moquer de moi par exemple ? railla le prince.

\- Tu es si peu habitué aux compliments ? Ou bien tu es vraiment borné ? s'agaça Fandral. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que tu es le plus bel homme d'Asgard mais que je te trouve attirant. Est-ce que c'est si difficile à accepter ? Ou alors c'est parce que c'est moi qui te fait le compliment ? Tu es vraiment énervant !

Loki lâcha le verre encore à moitié plein d'alcool qui se brisa sur le carrelage. Fandral fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'absence de réaction chez le prince. Ses yeux étaient vides et fixaient un point imaginaire et le guerrier se demanda ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

\- Loki ? murmura-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu devrais partir, annonça le prince sans le regarder.

Fandral repéra un pichet d'eau et remplit le verre qui se trouvait à côté pour l'apporter à Loki. Ce dernier le dévisagea mais accepta l'eau. Leurs mains se touchèrent brièvement et laissa Fandral surpris.

\- Ta peau est glacée, tu as froid ?

\- Je n'ai jamais froid, répondit Loki légèrement sur la défensive après le contact forcé.

\- Je me demande si tes lèvres sont aussi fraiches…

\- C'est comme ça que tu séduis ? Tu perds ton temps, lâcha le prince en le fusillant du regard.

Fandral ne sut pas ce qu'il lui prit mais d'une impulsion, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Loki. Il s'attendit à être repoussé mais au lieu de cela, le prince entrouvrit les lèvres et approfondit le baiser. Ses mains furent même impatientes contre sa poitrine et Fandral ne put s'empêcher de reculer, conscient que les choses lui échappaient totalement.

\- Loki tu es sûr que…

\- Tais-toi, ordonna-t-il en le maintenant fermement contre lui. Je ne veux pas t'entendre…

OoO

Fandral roula sur le dos. Il y avait quelque chose de très paradoxal dans l'attitude de Loki. Leurs échanges n'avaient pas été doux. Passion, fougue et rage mais absolument pas de tendresse et d'attention. Pourtant, Fandral devrait avouer qu'il était l'un des meilleurs amants qu'il ait eu car sa rudesse ne le rendait pas égoïste. Le guerrier avait eu l'impression que Loki lui offrait quelque chose de profondément intime et personnel, même si maintenant il lui tournait délibérément le dos.

\- Ça va ? demanda Fandral.

\- Je ne suis pas une de tes conquêtes, répliqua Loki sans bouger.

\- Tellement de fierté, sourit le guerrier en se rapprochant pour déposer un baiser sur son épaule.

\- J'aime bien qu'on me laisse tranquille après, lâcha-t-il sèchement.

\- Parce qu'on a terminé ? Je te croyais plus endurant…

Loki ricana alors qu'il tournait la tête pour rencontrer le visage de Fandral penché sur lui. Le guerrier laissa échapper un léger gémissement quand le prince lui mordit sans douceur la lèvre inférieure. Il lécha le sang dans un mouvement de langue volontairement lent tout en fixant les yeux verts de Loki.  
Le prince était bien plus réceptif à la séduction qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et cela se traduisit par la main brutale qui se plaqua sur l'entrejambe du guerrier.

\- Ce n'est pas une guerre Loki, protesta Fandral en écartant sa main. On l'a fait à ta façon, maintenant faisons-le à la mienne…

\- Ne rend pas ça ennuyant, fit Loki en s'allongeant sur le dos pour laisser Fandral le surplomber.

\- Tu es trop bavard même dans un moment pareil, _Langue d'Argent…_

\- Tu as commencé à…

\- Chut ! interrompit le guerrier en posant son index sur les lèvres du prince.

Il retint un rire en voyant l'air stupéfait de Loki. Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient se vanter d'avoir cloué le bec de Loki ! Il remplaça son doigt par sa bouche et le prince ne protesta pas quand il approfondit le baiser, prouvant qu'il lui laissait le contrôle sur ce qui allait suivre.

Connaissant Loki, Fandral se doutait que cela lui coûtait de se laisser faire. Mais le prince avait démontré plus d'une fois qu'il était imprévisible et surtout curieux. La langue du guerrier caressait lentement, presque tendrement celle de Loki qui ne chercha pas à accélérer la cadence. Les mains du prince se posèrent dans le bas de son dos pour remonter ensuite le long de sa colonne, arrachant un frisson à Fandral quand il toucha la plus large de ses cicatrices.

\- Ce ne sont pas des cicatrices de combat, commenta Loki après avoir mis fin au baiser.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Elles sont anciennes et mal soignées. Or, quand vous, les guerriers, êtes blessés au combat vous bénéficiez des meilleurs guérisseurs du palais…

\- Elles sont si disgracieuses que ça ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de regarder mon dos.

\- Pour des yeux habitués à la perfection, oui. Mais pas aux miens, répondit Loki.

\- Les guérisseurs me demandent souvent si je souhaite les faire estomper mais je refuse. Je ne les vois pas mais je les sens, et elles me rappellent pourquoi je ne deviendrai jamais un Berserkr.

\- Tu as raison, approuva Loki en effleurant une des cicatrices avec ses doigts. Elles font partie de ton histoire…

Fandral resta pantois un instant. Était-ce réellement Loki qu'il regardait ? Il n'avait jamais pensé que le prince puisse être aussi compréhensif et tolérant. En fait, il ne connaissait que la surface du jeune homme en oubliant qu'il était un parfait menteur. Ou alors l'usurpateur était peut-être le Loki sur lequel il était allongé ?

Le guerrier soupira et s'écarta du prince. Cela ne sembla pas contrarier Loki qui resta songeur.

\- Le corps n'est parfois que la fausse enveloppe de notre âme, finit-il par lâcher le prince, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

\- Je pense aussi, approuva Fandral. J'ai l'air gentil en apparence mais mon dos rappelle que je suis potentiellement violent… Mon âme et mon corps ne sont donc pas en accord. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit important : le physique, nous l'avons de naissance, on ne peut y échapper, quant à notre âme, elle se forge avec l'expérience. C'est donc logique que parfois nous nous sentons si étrangers dans notre propre corps puisqu'ils n'évoluent pas ensemble…

\- Oui, c'est logique, admit Loki en tournant son visage vers le guerrier.

Le léger sourire du prince décontenança Fandral qui eut l'impression que ses paroles avaient répondu à une question importante pour lui.

Ils restèrent allongés silencieusement, quelques bruits du banquet revenaient à leurs oreilles et Fandral songea que ses amis finiraient par le chercher. Alors il s'assit au bord et récupéra son pantalon. Puis il se tourna vers le prince qui le regardait distraitement.

\- On se reverra ?

\- Nous nous voyons presque tous les jours, fit remarquer Loki dans un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, rit Fandral.

\- Pourquoi pas… Après tout, tu dois me montrer _ta façon._ L'aperçu que j'en ai eu n'était pas si mal mais tu devras faire tes preuves pour me convaincre !

\- Pari tenu, assura le guerrier avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Loki.

Mais le prince se détourna et Fandral ne rencontra que le vide.

\- Épargne-moi ça !

\- Tu n'aimes pas les baisers d'au revoir ? taquina Fandral en tentant à nouveau de s'approcher du prince.

\- Je n'aime pas leur mièvrerie, précisa Loki d'un air presque écœuré.

\- Au moins je n'aurais pas à te faire de cadeau pour te remercier pour cette nuit…

\- Oh si, tu peux. J'accepte les livres, les objets magiques et les choses qui se mangent. Mais surtout pas de fleurs ou autres choses inutiles, minauda le prince.

\- Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ? fit Fandral dans un rire nerveux.

\- Je suis très sérieux en ce qui concerne les traditions d'Asgard, tu le sais bien…

Fandral sourit ironiquement et croisa le regard amusé de Loki qui s'était levé pour se rhabiller lui aussi. Il y eut ensuite un moment de calme où les deux hommes tâchèrent de se rendre les plus présentables possible. Loki lissa ses cheveux du plat de la main et se débattit avec sa cape qu'il ne pouvait réajuster seul au niveau des épaules. Il sentit alors les doigts de Fandral s'affairer derrière lui et ne put s'empêcher de menacer :

\- Si tu m'offres un cadeau, je te tue…

OoO

Le lendemain, Loki masqua son mécontentement quand son serviteur lui tendit un paquet venant probablement de Fandral. Il songea un instant à refuser le présent mais savait que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée.

\- Sais-tu d'où ça vient ? demanda le prince abruptement.

\- Non, mon Prince. Un coursier l'a apporté pour vous, je pensais que l'aviez demandé. Mais si vous ne connaissez pas l'expéditeur sans doute serait-il plus prudent de laisser un garde l'ouvrir à votre place…

\- Donne-moi ça, dit le prince avant de congédier son serviteur d'un geste impatient de la main.

Il était à la fois agacé et curieux face à ce paquet. Il resta de longues minutes sans l'ouvrir, par fierté, mais il ne tint pas plus longtemps. Il déballa le papier et ouvrit la boite qui était vide. Loki fronça d'abord les sourcils de stupeur et se mit à rire, amusé par la plaisanterie de Fandral. Et il savait parfaitement comment y répondre…

OoO

Le soir même, quand on remit à Fandral la boite qu'il avait fait livrer à Loki le matin, il songea simplement que le prince vexé la lui rendait. Pourtant, il entendit quelque chose s'agiter et gratter dedans. Intrigué, et surtout connaissant Loki, il posa la boite sur la table et utilisa la pointe de son épée pour en soulever le couvercle. Un gros rat s'en échappa, faisant bondir Fandral de surprise et de dégoût quand il se mit à courir dans la cuisine. Le guerrier le poursuivit dans toute la maison, épée en main, mais se stoppa net en entendant un rire amusé venant du couloir vers lequel s'était engouffré l' _animal_.

\- Enfoiré, siffla Fandral, essoufflé par cette course-poursuite.

\- C'est ce qu'on récolte quand on provoque le dieu de la malice…

\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu m'aurais fait si j'avais mis un cadeau dans la boite…

Loki esquissa un sourire malicieux laissant comprendre qu'il s'était montré plutôt _gentil_ dans sa vengeance. Cela inquiéta Fandral mais le rendit encore plus curieux à propos du jeune prince. Il avait découvert un autre homme que celui qu'il laissait entrevoir au quotidien et il l'appréciait. Alors il laissa tomber lourdement son épée et s'avança vers Loki dans l'intention de lui dérober un baiser. Mais à la place, un index vint se poser sur ses lèvres.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, décida le prince.

\- Ça veut dire _une autre fois_ ? demanda Fandral.

\- Ça veut dire peut-être, conclut Loki avant de tourner le dos pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Fandral laissa échapper un rire étrange, conscient qu'il était définitivement tombé dans les filets venimeux du jeune et fourbe dieu. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas car il pensait que derrière ses côtés sombres, Loki cachait une sensibilité qu'il voulait explorer, une sensibilité qu'il avait lui-même et qu'il n'osait pas montrer. Alors peut-être que finalement, le prince et lui n'étaient pas si différents que cela. Tous deux mentaient au monde pour cacher ce qu'ils étaient réellement : des êtres imparfaits voulant simplement être acceptés.

 **Fin**

* * *

(1) Dans la mythologie Nordique, le Berserkr (pluriel : Berserkir) est un peu pareil qu'un Einherjar, un guerrier d'Odin. Sauf que le Berserkr est dans le monde des vivants, autrement dit, dans celui des Hommes. Le Berserkr combat dans en état de transe ou « fureur sacrée » qui lui permet de laisser de côté son humanité pour une attitude bestiale grâce à laquelle sa force est décuplée.  
Ici, je considère que « Einherjar » est le terme générique pour désigner un guerrier appartenant à l'armée d'Odin (ce qui n'est pas le cas du Trio Palatin ou Sif, que je vois comme des combattants indépendants), et le Berserkr serait un guerrier d'élite. Je reprends aussi les éléments de Marvel Agents of Shield en ce qui concerne le _Bâton du Berserker_ qui, une fois touché, décuple la force et la colère. J'imagine ce Bâton comme un artefact donné au Berserkr pour déclencher sa fureur sacrée.

(2) Le brennivín (littéralement « Vin brûlé ») est un terme générique en islandais pour désigner une eau de vie à base de pomme de terre.


End file.
